The Mystery of Silver Watch
by wolverinas-moon
Summary: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. Soon he realizes that things are more comlicated than he had thought. But the question is, is his love powerful enough to conquer fate? Slash SBHP
1. The attic

Disclaimer: They don't belongs to me cause if they had I would never even think about killing Sirius!  
  
Summary: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. There he meets his parents and Sirius and knows that he would have to return soon to miss Sirius once again! SLASH  
  
Warning: Spoilers for all five books!   
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Don't burn the bacon boy!" roared Uncle Vernon from across the table. Harry Potter carefully prepared the bacon and passed it to his Uncle. Then he sat down on the table to eat his own breakfast.  
  
"Atleast they are not starving me " thought Harry miserably. It has been a week since he returned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking back the only good thing Harry could find out about his fifth year was Ministry's final acceptance of truth that Voldemort has returned at the end of July. But he doesn't care about it much. It was like a piece of his soul was torn from him and thrown behind the veil at the department of mysteries. It was a continued ache in his stomach and a longing in his heart. He wanted to forget whatever happened at the department of mysteries but found that he couldn't.  
  
He forced himself not to think about it when he was awake but he couldn't do anything from stopping the dreams that tortured him at night whenever he sleeps. Every night he would see his Godfather dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, every night a jet of red light would hit him, every night he would see clearly the shock written over his Godfather's beautiful face, every night he would fall beyond the veil never to return with his bark like laughter. After the nightmares he would lay awake unable to find solace in anyone or in anything.  
  
"Damn it!", he was thinking of Sirius again. He forced himself not to do so.   
  
"Have you quite done with your breakfast?" snapped Aunt Petunia, "Only I want to clear the table."  
  
Harry looked down at his untouched breakfast and found that he has no appetite. He stood up and shoved his breakfast in the trashcan. He was just about to leave when his Aunt's voice stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Have you got something in your room?"  
  
Yes many things." replied Harry coolly, "anything special you have in your mind."  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about something you could eat."  
  
"No", Harry replied still more coolly, "why did you asked?"  
  
"Because you aren't finishing your meals.", Aunt Petunia stated shocking Harry. " I suppose you've got a stock of those stupid candy stuff Lily used to have."  
  
"well you're wrong then" snapped Harry "I haven't gotten a stock of candies in my room."  
  
"Fine then" his Aunt snapped back, "I have work for you. Go and clean the attic and it should be done before we return from the Bakers."  
  
  
  
Scowling Harry entered the attic and began to clean it. Within minutes he was coughing from the dust. He knew he should not have snapped at his Aunt because it was the first time in fifteen years that his Aunt has noticed whether he is starving himself or not. But he didn't really cared about it anymore like he didn't cared about many things he once used to.  
  
When he had finished he decided he was sorry as the work kept his mind of Sirius. The Dursley hadn't returned yet, he decided he would explore the attic just to keep his mind off someone a bit more before he returned to his state of mourning. He was just thinking how boring all these things that Dursleys own really were when something caught his eye. It was a bundle of very old and moth eaten blankets. He picked them up and a very old battered envelope fell out of it. Inside the envelope was a yellowing piece of parchment. He quickly read it and realized it was the letter Dumbledore had written to his Aunt explaining her about the attack on Godrics Hollow and the security she would offer Harry. Harry picked up the blankets and took it to his room.  
  
So they were the blankets that had wrapped him when his parents were murdered and he was given to the Dursleys. He was just examining them when he realized there was something odd at the bottom of it. Harry looked closely and found there was a hidden pocket with something inside it. Harry opened it and quickly withdrew whatever was there. It was something like a silver hand watch with many curiously shaped dials but no numbers or anything else. After examining it for a minute or so Harry decided it was something his mother or father had possessed once.  
  
He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing but he reached out a finger and touched the strange silver watch like thing. When nothing happened Harry decided to investigate further and turned a dial so that it rotated, once, twice, thrice and so on. It kept on rotating even though Harry had long before withdrawn his finger. Suddenly Harry realized it wasn't only the dial that was rotating but he himself was doing the same thing! White rays of light were spreading around him till all he could see was the white light. And just as suddenly he had started spinning he stopped and his feet touched the ground. He looked around and found he was not in Privet Drive at all and the silver watch was not with him! 


	2. The Lupin's look alike

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me cause if they had I would never even think about killing Sirius  
  
Summary: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. There he meets his parents and   
  
Sirius and knows that he would have to return soon to miss Sirius once again! SLASH  
  
Warning: Spoilers for all five books!   
  
thanx to sa-chan5, my first reviewer for my first story! Also thanx to delusional-lady!  
  
Well here's the next chapter guyz!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
He was somewhere in Hogsmead he realized, that brought comfort to him. Atleast he ended up somewhere he know,   
  
It could have been much worse. Still he cant help feeling a bit worried, he shouldn't be here alone. Harry thought about what   
  
Dumbledore, Hermoine and Mrs. Weasley would say if they knew he touched an unknown object and ended up at Hogsmead.   
  
The Three Broomsticks was just on his right so he decided he would just go there and ask Madam Rosemarta to let him use her   
  
Fireplace. He could floo over to Hogwarts or even the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley might just let him stay there for the rest of the   
  
summer! With such happy thoughts in mind he entered the famous pub and looked around for Madam Rosemarta and received a   
  
slight shock.  
  
It was Lupin! He could always ask Lupin to get him back as he was the member of the order of the Phoenix.   
  
He was just heading towards him when Lupin shifted and Harry could see him clearly. He let out a gasp of surprise. He looked   
  
so different and young, much like the Lupin in Snape's pensive. His light brown hairs weren't sparkled with gray and he was not l  
  
looking his pale and shabby self. Neither did he have those dark circles under his eyes. As Harry stared at Lupin he realized that he  
  
looked happy and contended and of all the things his happiness led him to believe that he couldn't be Lupin but a Lupin's look  
  
alike. He couldn't be happy after what happened last July!  
  
As Harry was just thinking of finding himself a seat, Lupin's look alike glanced at his direction and his mouth dropped   
  
open. Well Harry was used to this wasn't he? Being The-Boy- Who-Lived and till last June The-Cracked-Boy-Who-Lived. But as  
  
he took a seat he watched Lupin's look alike got up from his seat and walk made his way directly towards him. "Probably to have a  
  
better look at him", thought Harry and the thought make him scowl.  
  
"What are you doing here?", a voice interrupted his chain of thoughts and he looked up to see the Lupin's look alike   
  
taking a seat next to him. The action Harry found a bit rude and Harry found his familiar bad temper coming back to him.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?", Harry asked him. Harry saw as the eyebrows of the Lupin's look alike's contracted  
  
and he stared more closely at Harry.  
  
"What have you done to your eyes Prongs?" Lupin's look alike questioned calmly and Harry's temper flared. His nerve  
  
to tease him with his father's nickname!  
  
  
  
"Go mind your own business Mr.!", snapped Harry. Harry saw a shocked expression crossed his face and then it   
  
turned into a hurt one.  
  
"You can call me Remus you know, James" said Lupin's look alike quietly, "or is it a prank you are playing on me".   
  
Now Harry felt panic rising inside him. He looks like Lupin, he says his name is Remus and he is even mistaking him for his father!  
  
Is it possible that he had some how traveled back in time. It's not like Harry hadn't time traveled before and who knew what that  
  
stupid watch thing did.  
  
"no need to panic", Harry found himself thinking this desperately, "I shouldn't tell him anything about the future".   
  
But wouldn't he just love to this. He thought of all the good things that could happen to him if he ask him not to trust   
  
Peter Pettegrew. But a voice much like Hermione's told him not to. Hermione's voice is right, he shouldn't tell him anything and   
  
besides what about the prophecy? Also he couldn't guarantee the future even if Wormtail didn't became the secret keeper.   
  
Voldemort could find other ways of killing his parents and much worse could happen!   
  
  
  
"James?", the younger Lupin questioned, "you alright?"  
  
"I am sorry that you are mistaken." He told him, his mind racing, "I am not James, I am err...Neville Potter"  
  
  
  
"Potter?", questioned Lupin, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name" replied Harry now thinking fast, "I you see was brought up at a muggle orphanage but I am   
  
magic you see and goes to Hogwarts. And well that's my name you know Neville Potter, but I don't know anything about my   
  
parents actually."  
  
"You see you might be related to my friend, James Potter", Lupin said his face calculating, "You could pass for his twin   
  
you know, even I thought you were him trying to pull my leg."  
  
"Oh.. aah....really? I never thought I would meet a relative of mine" Lupin smiled at this and then said,  
  
"What are you doing here then, shouldn't you be at the orphanage?"  
  
"Well you see that I....err...you know...err..... ran away" explained Harry surprised how easily the lies came to him.  
  
"I didn't like it there."  
  
"You have any idea about where you are going to stay?"  
  
"No... err....well.."  
  
"Maybe I could talk to James or Dumbledore about the matter you know" Lupin looked thoughtful, "But Dumbledore  
  
is away, you see. Maybe you can stay with him, you are clearly related to him." Harry felt happiness sweeping through him and  
  
he felt elated. He is going to stay with his father, with his very own father. He might even see his mother, has she overcame her  
  
feeling of extreme hatred against him and finally decided to choose him instead of the giant squid? What year is it anyway? Are   
  
they married? am I born yet? Harry realized he was eager to find the answers of these questioned and to learn about his parents   
  
past and the marauders. And a thought struck him surrounding a particular marauder. He can meet SIRIUS again! He would see his  
  
Godfather's face, and hear his bark like laughter and would be able to talk to him even. It is too good to be true! He didn't   
  
remember a time feeling happier than then he felt now and some of his thought must have shown themselves on his face Lupin   
  
said smiling, "I think you rather liked the idea. I would take it as a yes." Harry just beamed at his former Professor (or a future one)  
  
. 


	3. The meeting

Hi!  
  
I am back with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and if you do then please review and also tell me about my writing as it is my very first fic.  
  
Thanx for all those who reviewed!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
  
  
After a butter beer in three broomsticks and a journey through the floo powder Harry was standing in a magnificent hall waiting for the man about whom he thought he could never see again alive in flesh and bones. So with a thumping heart, he waited for Lupin to return with his father. The butter beer with Lupin had gone smoothly except when his tongue had slipped and he had called him Professor, causing the man to raise his eyebrows. Apart from that everything was fine and he had come up with a good excuse that he resembled a former professor of his. But he did not know how his meeting with his father would turn out. Surely he can't call him Dad and let him destroy the timeline!  
  
After sometime he heard footsteps coming in the direction of the hall. His heartbeat if possible increased and he could feel his hands were shaking. Any minute now his father would appear in the doorway, young and happy, not knowing the terrible faith that the future had in store for him and his friends. Not knowing how short his is. Not knowing how a curse of Lord Voldemort is going to hit his family destroying not only them but also all the people he ever cared about. Above all having no idea that the person waiting for him is not just an orphan but his orphan, his son. From his meeting with Lupin he had gathered that his Mum and Dad and just married Five or six months ago and he is not born yet. He had felt terribly relieved by this piece of information but that didn't make him less nervous.  
  
  
  
Harry was pulled out the trance by the sound of the opening door Lupin appeared there closely followed ...... not by his Dad ........ but by a woman with dark red, waist length hairs and bright green eyes, his eyes, his MOTHER. He stared at the woman who in future will give up her life to keep him alive and who loved him most. As he stared at her lost for words, she gave him a kind smile and he felt his heart soar. How happy he was at seeing his mother alive, smiling at him. He gave her, the truest smile he had ever gave anyone as they greeted each other.  
  
  
  
"Hello." She said, "I am called Lily, Lily Potter."  
  
"Remus told me all about you Neville," She said kindly as they all sat on the pale yellow sofas, "I am sure James would let you stay here until we find your relatives or someone you know"  
  
"Th ... Thank you." He stuttered unable to think of anything else.  
  
"You are welcome Neville," she said, "You know I am sure you are related to James from his father side, you look exactly like him and his father."  
  
"Really," he said finally able to get hold of his tongue, "I always thought all my relatives are dead."   
  
"I can imagine that" she said thoughtfully, "So you don't know anything about your parents or anyone else?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"You goes to Hogwarts?" Said Lupin who had remained silent throughout the introduction.  
  
"Well.. err .. yeah"  
  
"Would you like to have some tea?" asked his mother, "or would you like to refresh yourself first."  
  
"Tea I suppose." Said Harry who had no desire to end the first conversation he had with his mother.   
  
She smiled at him kindly once again (reminding him strongly of Mrs. Weasley), got up and called a young houseelf with bat like hairs and a very short nose called Kimmy, and ordered her to bring her some tea. Harry vaguely thinking what Hermione would say if she found out that his parents have owned a houseelf. After sometime the houseelf returned with a tray loaded with tea and cakes.  
  
"So when will Da..James return?" asked Harry helping himself to a rich chocolate cake.   
  
"He would be back soon," Lily replied, "He has just gone to Diagon alley with Sirius."  
  
Upon hearing his godfather's name Harry's heartbeat quicken and he felt a lump forming in his throat. Maybe Sirius is going to come here with his father. Harry didn't know what he would do upon seeing Sirius alive again. He ofcourse couldn't go to him and that he is sorry for his blunder that caused him his life and that he miss him very much (like he wanted to do very much). Two loud cracks broke his chain of thoughts and he looked up. His heart felt like it would burst and the cup he was holding was shaking slightly. Two slightly shocked men were standing before him staring at him. And he found himself staring back at the two men he cared about most, when one of them said,  
  
"Hey Prongs, that's not fair!  
  
"What is?" Asked the other with jet black, messy hairs.  
  
"You didn't told me you have a bloody twin!"   
  
"As it is you who is informing me that, this boy is my long lost twin, I am sorry I couldn't have done it before Padfoot!"  
  
"He is not your long lost twin James." Said Lily loudly, "Err.... Well I think he is not anyway."  
  
"Nonsense Lils he is my twin." James declared. "I fed him accidentally to a hippogriff and now he is back for revenge."  
  
"You don't get to hurt prongs as long as I stand between you." Sirius said dramatically stepping between Harry and James. "But I'll step aside if you say I am the sexiest person you have ever sat your eyes on."   
  
"Thank you Padfoot." Said James with mock hurt. "I know I can always count on you."  
  
"Right that's enough!" Lily said, her mouth twitching. "You to come with me."  
  
"Whatever Madam." Said James bowing. "We are your humble servants."  
  
With that Lily got up, shaking her head and smiling, with James and Sirius following her, leaving behind a slightly amused werewolf and an ecstatic Harry. As soon as they were out Lupin turned t him and said,  
  
"I hope you didn't mind their err... behavior, they hardly ever take anything seriously." Harry knowing them only too well said,  
  
"Ofcourse not Lu... Remus."   
  
Harry and Lupin sat their for few minutes making amiable conversation before James and Sirius returned with Lily, both looking a bit surprised and amused. James said to Harry as he sat down opposite him,  
  
"Well you are welcome in this house as long as you want to stay and ...err, Lily what else you want me to tell him."  
  
"James!" lily scolded, while Sirius and harry snickered.  
  
"Hey you made me learn the speech." James complained. "Well Neville you can always ask Lily what she wanted me to say. I just wanted to tell you something else." Added James turning to him.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned.   
  
"I thought my looks were special, how come you had them too?" James replied grinning and Harry returned the grin. He had a feeling that he is going to have the best time of his life here. 


	4. flying with the father

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them (What's the need of writing disclaimer? Rowling is not going to write slash anyway!)   
  
SUMMARY: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. There he meets his parents and Sirius. But he knows that he would have to return soon to miss Sirius once again! SLASH  
  
WARNING: Spoilers for all five books!   
  
Hey a guy here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it (And I am really sorry about my spellings. I'll try to pay more attention to them.). Thanx to all those who reviewed.  
  
***  
  
After a cheerful tea where everyone questioned Harry as much as they can, Harry was finally showed his room, which has been prepared by the houseelf for him. He was also given a tour of Godrics Hollow the house in which he was born. Lying in his magnificent four poster bed (which reminded him of his bed at Hogwarts) painted in red and gold (just like the rest of his room, Harry was finding it very hard to go to sleep because of all the excitement. Wondering how his life would have been without a scar to mark him, Harry at last was overcome by a dreamless sleep (something which he hadn't had the chance to experience for a long time).  
  
"So Neville, had a good night?" Inquired James at breakfast the next day, "No wet dreams then?  
  
Harry spluttered in his tea as Lily scolded,  
  
"James! Atleast, not at breakfast. "  
  
"Ohh, 'am so sorry Lils " James apologized trying to act like a gentleman (no need to say failing miserably) "If it offends you!"  
  
"We are having Sirius here tonight." James said turning to Harry. "He always spends the Sundays with us."  
  
"That would be great." Said Harry grinning, remembering the time when his Godfather told him that in one of the rare conversation he had with his Godfather about his life not involving Harry's Voldemort problems.  
  
After breakfast James showed him some of the rest of the house (as the house was so big it could be seen only in parts). Harry already knew that his parents were rich but still he couldn't help feeling awed at the style and taste of the furniture. His parents were really rich he realized. Too bad he had to be so poor in his 10 years of life spend with the Dursleys. But again Harry didn't know in how many sentences Harry could use this word 'too bad'. It all goes down to that damned prophecy. Why of all people it would have to be him? Why it couldn't just be Neville? Harry was now getting angry (something at which he had become quite experienced as he hardly felt anything apart from anger, guilt and sorrow. It was a nice change to take a break from all these emotions and to feel how the life is when he is not a marked man or The-Boy-who-Lived. A loud crack shook him out of his depressing thoughts. He looked up to see a grinning Sirius standing before him.   
  
"So Neville?" Sirius began, "James admitted he lost you at the carnival?"  
  
"You seems pretty sure of that, aren't you? Harry replied with a smile. "Think again it could have been a Goblin riot."  
  
"Nah. Carnival is more suitable." Sirius said, with mock thoughtfulness. "If it had been a Goblin riot you wouldn't have been standing here."  
  
"Hey Sirius!" James exclaimed. "You already here mate?"  
  
"Care to have a Quidditch match, Prongs" Asked Sirius turning to James "Haven't been up for ages."  
  
"But didn't we played the day before yesterday? When I beat you by 90 points?"  
  
"Dunno what you are talking about." Sirius said waving his hand.  
  
"You wanna join us?" James asked turning to Harry. "I have an extra broom, you know."  
  
The rushing wind blowing his hairs seemed to be the best sensation he could experience. It felt wonderful being up in the air after such a long time. 'This is life,' Harry thought, happily as he rode a comet 161, which James had given him. No rules, no worries, no ruthless whispering, no scarlet eyes contaminating his dreams, no one gaping at him like he belonged to a particularly unusual kind of species. Above all he was playing Quidditch with his father and godfather. First time Harry realized he felt contended just like a normal boy would do. Little things of life mattered so much now that he had suffered so much. He had seen ten years of miserable life with Dursleys where he was considered a freak, but now he wondered whether his other ten years have been better? What life he was talking about anyway? He had never led his own life but a the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived. It seems that everything that happens to him has to do something with a scar. No he had not led any life all he had done uptill now was the fulfilling of a prophecy. Yes, that's what it is. His life is nothing but a puppet controlled by the contents of a prophecy. It was a nice change to know that he had left The-Boy-Who-Lived and everything to do with him in the past and here he was just a boy, a normal one with a life. He smiled; finally he had a chance to see how life is for a normal boy.  
  
"Wow." Sirius yelled. "Wow, it looks like prongs is going to be jealous of your flying."  
  
"Ofcourse not." James said laughing, "No one is as good as I am."  
  
"Admit it Prongs dear, He is better." Sirius told him making the smile on Harry's face grew wider. He had thought he could never ask Sirius about who flew better, his best friend or his godson, and now he finally got the answer. "What more he can wish for." He thought happily.  
  
"Hey Neville!" James shouted. "Race me!" Laughing Harry flew over to him and they both got ready for the race.  
  
"One, two, three. Go!" Sirius yelled and both James and Harry streaked past him. They had to complete a round around the pitch and return to Sirius. Harry found that his father was indeed a very talented flyer. They both flew neck to neck, the gushing wind and the soaring feeling that he was flying with his father was lifting his spirits. They circled the pitch at an impossible speed and reached Sirius almost exactly at the same time. James had won within an inch distance. But Harry wasn't complaining because he suspected that his narrow defeat is due to lack of practice and from the habit of using a much better broom. Also the triumphant grin on his father's face was worth it. What he can give just to make his father happy!  
  
  
  
"Come on, Lily would be waiting for us." James said and landed lightly on the grass followed by others.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A.N How was this chapter? Did you like it? If you do then please review and if you don't then also don't hesitate in telling me. Also I know it is moving kind of slow but still the things would move on in the next chapter. 


	5. The Three Broomsticks

****

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them (What's the need of writing disclaimer? Rowling is not going to write slash anyway!) 

****

SUMMARY: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. There he meets his parents and Sirius. But he knows that he would have to return soon to miss Sirius once again! SLASH

****

WARNING; Spoilers for all five books! 

Hey a guy here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Thanx to all those who reviewed. And to answer kneazle; Harry used Neville because when he met Lupin he didn't know whether he was born yet or not as he didn't knew the year at that time. And he used Potter because he wanted to show himself as James relative so that he can let him stay with him (surely you won't ask someone from street who looked like you to stay with you as long as he wants to).

I know you must be sick of those boring short chapters I come up with but this one would be more interesting than before (hopefully). So enjoy and tell me what you think.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

"My dear old pawn how I live if you are squashed too?" Sirius said dramatically, as James queen squashed his player. 

"Tut tut Padfoot its not your pawn's fault that you are such a lousy player." James said dodging a playful smack from Sirius.

"And you are supposed to be my friend!" Sirius said trying to look affronted but the grin stretching across his face betrayed the look.

Harry watched happily, as his would be father played wizard's chess with his would be godfather who was lounging on the red couch gracefully. It seemed that he was a particularly bad player compared to James who seems to be a champion.

"Neville you play chess?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yeah, but I am even more lousy than you are." Harry replied.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sirius, "Just the person I was looking for."

"Look for him later Padfoot." James said, "Right now do something fun I am bored."

"Too bad there are no slytherins to prank here."

"How about a good old visit to our favorite Hogsmead?"

"Good, I need to go there you can accompany me." Lily said entering through the kitchen door.

"Settled then!" James exclaimed, "We are going to Hogsmead."

***

"Wait for us in The Three Broomsticks." Lily told Harry and Sirius, grabbing James' arm, after they have flooed over to Hogsmead, "It won't take long."

"Where did they went to?" Harry asked Sirius as they sat opposite each other in The Three Broomsticks. 

"They are going to floo over to a Muggle hospital." Sirius replied. "To visit Lily's Mum. She is sick."

"Oh." Harry said more to himself than Sirius. This must means that her Grandmother is not very well and couldn't live much longer. After all he had always assumed that they have died before his parents were killed or they must have taken him in instead of the Dursleys.

"And what would you like to have?" Madam Rosemarta asked, snapping Harry out of his depressing thoughts.

"Uh a Butterbeer." Harry told her.

"Neville meet Rosie." Sirius said winking at Rosemarta, "Isn't she a delightfully beautiful young lady?" 

"Sirius, when will you change?" Rosemarta replied laughing, a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks.

"Sirius Black can never change! Not even in a hundred years." Sirius said waving a hand in front of his face. "What do you say Neville? Could you imagined a changed me?"

"Umm… well…n..no…" Harry replied refusing to meet Sirius eyes. The fact was not only he had known a changed Sirius but also the unchanged Sirius was making him a bit depressed. He wouldn't be like this if he could know what evil; fate has planned for him and the rest of the marauders. And as Sirius continued to tell him about a prank he and James had played on slytherins his mind began to switch between the past, present and future. One side of his mind telling him to tell Sirius everything, to save him from his fate, and to get him back but the other more rational side (and it has something to do with Hermione) telling him to keep quite. The irritating thing was that that he agreed with Hermione's side but wanted so desperately to go against it.

"Well what do you say?" Sirius' voice drifted through his conflicting thoughts.

"Umm what? Harry asked having no idea about what Sirius had just asked him.

"Oh, never mind." Sirius said standing and striding over to a girl with curly blonde hairs. Apparently he didn't like being ignored. Harry watched Sirius talking animatedly to that girl with a pang of jealousy. The Sirius of his time would never leave him alone to talk to some stupid girl. How many times had Sirius taken great risks just to be able to meet Harry? _This Sirius wasn't the Sirius he had known_ thought Harry. The Sirius he knew was a man shaped by his experiences, he was the only man whom he knew and who loved him above all. Sure his parents must have loved him too but he never got to know their love. No one can be compared to his Godfather, not even his younger self. He knew he was being childish, this Sirius doesn't know anything about him, but that didn't make it less painful. He took a sip from his Butterbeer and realized that he didn't notice when Rosemarta had kept it there. A gaunt face of a beaming Sirius, with his eyes clouded with concern for his godson kept drifting in his mind. The hand on his Butterbeer was no more steady as he thought of all the precious times he had spend with his godfather. At that time he all he wanted to do was to return to his own time and talk with Sirius. He wanted to tell him he missed him, he wanted to beg him to return to him to love him and protect like he once did. He suddenly realized that the hand holding the Butterbeer cup had pearly drops of his longing and helplessness. He quickly wiped them away not wanting anyone to see them. 

"James is taking sooo long!" Sirius complained sitting down in his chair. Harry said nothing. Clearly Sirius was bored but he didn't have anything to say to him. He realized he couldn't meet Sirius ungaunt eyes.

"What's with that curious scar of yours?" Sirius questioned.

"Dunno about it." Replied Harry "Got it from as long as I remembered." 

"But haven't you tried to find out?" Sirius pressed. "I mean if I had a scar like that I would try to find all about it."

"Yeah…right." Harry said noncommittally.

"Hmmm." Said Sirius thoughtfully, taking a huge sip from his fire whiskey making harry sure that Sirius was suspicious. _Great now he thinks I am a liar_ thought Harry stirring his Butterbeer. A silence fell over them. Sirius must have given up on his attempts to make strained one-sided conversations. Harry found himself wishing for Ron or Hermione to talk to. Now he was missing his friends too! 

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked sounding concerned.

"N…No…Nothing." Harry replied.

"You seems troubled." Sirius told him. "Well if you want to talk about it…"

"No I am alright."

"So tell me something about yourself. " Sirius asked. "You ran away from that muggle orphanage right?"

"Yeah, didn't like it there." Harry was feeling uncomfortable. _Did Sirius suspect anything?_

"Oh Sire! I never expected to run into you here" Harry looked up to see a very beautiful brunette practically drooling over Sirius. For an unexplained reason Harry didn't like her. Probably he didn't want some stupid girl with barely concealing clothes interrupting his talks with his Godfather__even if those talks were one-sided. Didn't she know how important it was? This might be Harry's only chance to learn more about the Godfather he could have had if not for Dumbledore and Snape's silly mistake. He knew he was being childish and stupid but he couldn't help it. Not when the gaping hole inside his body so badly wanted to be filled with the love his Godfather once had for him. 

"Wassup Marietta? Sirius asked her grinning. 

"Oh I am just busy with my new job. And who is he?" She added noticing Harry.

"He is Neville Potter."

"Doesn't he looks a lot like James Potter? Is he related to him?"

"Might be. We don't exactly know." 

"Ohhh… Nice meeting you Neville." She told him curiously. "So well see you and James tomorrow in the party__you could bring him too." She added as an after thought.

"Right, see you too Marietta." Sirius said waving to her. Then added to Harry, "She is a friend of mine. We used to see each other two years ago."

"What party she was talking about?" Harry questioned.

"She is throwing a party at her mansion. Me, James and Lily are invited"

"Not Remus?"

"Nah…Remus would be busy." Sirius told him uncomfortably and Harry wondered whether a full moon is near. "So you want to come?"

"Well if it's alright with you." Harry asked him uncertainly.

"Course it is. Seeing that I would be left company-less as James and Lily need to leave earlier." Then seeing the questioning look on Harry's face he added. "They are aurors you know, so they both have night duty tomorrow. Every auror has a night duty in a week. Mine is the day after tomorrow. Oh James you are back! I thought you get stuck in a toilet seat or something" 

"Nasty humor Black." James said. Harry noticed that he had his arm around Lily whose eyes were red and puffy. Sirius noticed it too as he immediately sobered and asked her what she would like to drink.

"J…just Butterbeer please." She replied. Sirius got up and returned after a while with a Butterbeer for Lily and Fire Whiskey for James.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked her as he handed over her Butterbeer. "You look all puffed up." Lily smiled at his choice of words and answered.

"Petunia was being an awful prick. She shouted at me for being there with James and said something freaks. And p…poor Mummy she l…looked so pale and weak" 

"Your sister is a right old bat!" Sirius told her heatedly. "You shouldn't take her seriously."

"Still she wasn't always like this." Lily told Sirius surprising Harry. "Well alright she was a bit jealous of me but you and James shouldn't have hexed her and made fun of her!"

"But Lil she was soo mean to y…" James protested but Harry cut him off.

"You hexed her?? When?" Harry asked him accusingly but regretted it as everyone on the table turned to stare at him in shock. Harry turned red as he realized his blunder. He shouldn't have sounded accusing, he wasn't suppose to know her. "Err…well… you shouldn't…err… hex her…I mean if she is Lily's sister." He tried to cover up.

"Yeah right." James said a bit suspiciously "Lily you were thinking of buying Neville some clothes, weren't you?"

"Buy him some robes for tomorrow Lil." Sirius told her "Marietta invited him to the party as well."

"In that case we better hurry." Lily told them all getting up. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Pleeease review! Beside slash starts in next chapter


	6. The party in Roderick's mansion

****

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them (What's the need of writing disclaimer? Rowling is not going to write slash anyway!) 

****

SUMMARY: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. Soon he realized there is lot more about his parents and Sirius past that he had known. Can Harry survive all the mistrust and sufferings without spilling it all out?

****

WARNING: Spoilers for all five books! 

Hey a guy here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Thanx to all those who reviewed.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"James don't you think Neville is hiding something?" Sirius questioned his friend as they lay on couch drinking coffee and playing wizard's chess. Harry and Lily had both went to bed some fifteen minutes ago.

"It isn't exactly hard to ignore, now is it?" James said "I mean all we know about him is that he is an orphan and well he had ran away from a muggle orphanage."

"But I also think that he is hiding something really important. I mean the way things are going nowadays we can't just trust anyone"

"Especially not the one who looks like my carbon copy!" James exclaimed.

"But that only proves he is related to you. But something else is also not right, I mean today when he was with me in The Three Broomsticks he seemed kind of--err--kind of depressed you could say. He just kept dozing off, and not paying attention to me"

"I bet you liked that," James sniggered, "why don't you say it along the lines of _puncturing your ego_"

"Shut it Prongs I am serious."

"I know your name is Sirius, you don't need to remind me."

"I have SIRIUS doubts!"

"But you know Sirius I think you are right. When I mentioned Petunia it looked as if he knew her."

'Yeah. Just be careful around him Jamie." Sirius told him.

"I will. But you should be careful too, you know." James told him

"Dunno what you are on about?" Sirius questioned instead knowing full well what his friend meant. Damn James to notice that.

"Well you know what I meant Padfoot." James said with a mischievous smile. "I saw you were checking him out when he was flying.

"Can't I do that? I mean you know I am bi." 

"But he is young!"

"He is sixteen and I am 18. It's not much of a difference." James opened his mouth to say something but Sirius added hastily. "Oh come on James I was just checking him out. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Yeah ok. Just don't hit up on him. Lily would kill you, she has taken him as some sort of a protegee of hers." 

"Well right. I must go back prongsie. See you tommmmoooorow" Sirius yawned hugely. There was a crack telling James that Sirius have disapparated to his home. _Well he must get going to bed too_. He trotted up the spiral staircase crossing the room he had given to Neville thinking about what Sirius had said. He couldn't explain why, but he somehow trusted Neville and it was not only Lily, who was being a bit protective of him, he was also thinking of him as his responsibility. 

***

The following day was a hectic one as much of it was spend in preparation of the oncoming ball. Lily had bought him some green robes. "It is to bring out your eyes," she had told him and he was strongly reminded of Mrs. Weasley. Also she had bought him some other clothes to wear daily. 

"I always thought muggles should be more attentive towards the needs of orphans in their orphanage." Lily was telling him as they sat in his room sorting out his clothes. "I mean look at your clothes, they seems that they belonged to an oversized elephant. Now who could be _that_ fat." Harry smirked at the similar point of view of Harry and Lily as far as Dudley was concerned.

"You are a muggle born, right?" Harry asked her. After getting the answer he already knew he questioned further. "What do you think of them?"

"Well I am usually fond of them but with an exception of my sister." She replied making a face.

"Why? Is she really mean?" Harry was curious about her mother's emotions towards her sister.

"Well we got along well, but that is before I went to Hogwarts." Lily explained, "But when I came back for holidays she was all rude and mean and kept saying I am a freak. I guess she was just jealous."

"But why she be jealous. I mean she hated magic didn't she?" _Whoops, he shouldn't have said that. _

"No I don't thi… Wait a minute…How do _you_ know she hates magic?" Lily asked him suspiciously.

"Er… heard it from umm…. Remus." Harry told her impressed by his lying abilities. 

"Uh… ok." 

"So, what kind of party we are going to?" Harry asked to change the subject..

"It's fun, but to be honest I never attended it before. Just heard it from Sirius as he like them too much."

"Really? Why?"

"Because there are is always a _good shag available._" Harry snickered, he didn't knew that about his godfather.

"Pity I have leave early." Lily told him regrettably. 

"Yeah Sirius told me you two have duty." Lily groaned. "What you don't like your work?" Harry asked him incredulously.

"No it's not that. It's just that that I have occlumency training."

"You are learning occlumency?" _Uh oh … It's doesn't look good_.

"Yeah, my trainer reckons I have a strong mind and since I am good at charms, it would do me good to learn it."

"But occlumens are rare and it's very difficult." _Especially, if Snape is the teacher._

"You seems very knowledgeable about occlumency. Most people I know haven't even heard about it since it's so rare."

"Umm yeah I …err… read about it in a book.'

"At least there is someone from James family who bother to read extra books." Lily said with a smile.

"How far have you learned it?" Harry questioned feeling a bit worried. What if Lily knew about him by reading his mind.

"Not much. I am just learning to control my mind." Thanks god, Harry thought, relieved.

***

Rest of the day passed in much the usual way except for the fact that Harry was being extremely conscious about what might escape his mouth. They started preparation for the party at 7'o clock. They had to floo over to Roderick's Mansion at 8 PM and since Lily and James were supposed to leave early it was decided that Harry should stay the night at Sirius'. James, Harry noticed was not very comfortable with the idea but Harry couldn't figure out why so he let it pass. Thus after sending Sirius a message (through James' mirror) the Potters flew over to the Roderick's mansion. 

Harry's eyes widened as he stepped through the fireplace and had a look around the decorated hall. It could challenge even Hogwarts at the time of Yule Ball. Some kind of magical light was sprouting from vases floating over the ceiling on the dance floor were many couples who were engaged in dancing as some wizard band (which Harry couldn't recognize) played a fast song. On one side of the room small, round tables with attached benches were sitting which constantly kept on changing their color. On the other side of the room was a refreshment table where a big menu flying over it. You just had to read it out loud from the menu and it will appear on the trays that were kept there (It reminded Harry strongly of Hogwarts). In the middle of the room Harry found Marietta talking to some witch in red robes. 

"Come on lets find Sirius." Said James who was wearing maroon robes made of velvet.

"Where are your manners James!" Lily who had chosen ocean blue robes of crinkly material, scolded her husband. "We must first greet Mr. and Mrs. Roderick."

"Well I can't find them." James said without bothering to look around. "Hey, there is Sirius. SIRIUS! OVERHEAR." 

"Oh hullo there James. Hey Lils these blue robes suit's you better than those silver one you wore last time." A grinning Sirius said as he greeted them. He was wearing black, velvet robes and was looking extremely handsome (Well more extremely handsome than he usually does).

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Roderick Sirius? We need to greet them." Lily asked.

"They are there by the entrance." Sirius told her pointing to an old couple talking to some wizards. "But I am not going to go with you. Mr. Roderick bored me with a speech about how ingredients available for potions nowadays are not really ingredients or something like that. I am not going to go through that again."

"Fine you wait here with Neville we'll go by ourselves." Lily said before taking James arm and striding away to the Rodericks. 

"Come on Neville! Lets go and meet some more interesting people." Sirius told Harry.

"Uh…no…I don't feel like it." Harry said unwilling to attract more attention then necessary. "Why don't we just__ err __ I don't know__ You go and I'll just sit down." Sirius looked at him curiously before choosing to sit with him instead. They had just settled down on a table when a girl came asking Sirius to dance with him. Harry saw as Sirius gave her a sexy smile before refusing. Harry was glad of that. He didn't really wanted to sit all alone. Sirius immediately launched into an enthusiastic account of a Quidditch book that was published lately (which was none other that Quidditch through the ages it'self.) 

"Jeez Sirius, that man must be a great great grandson of Professor Binns." It was James looking quite irritated. Lily giggled.

"He talked James through the disadvantages of Quidditch." She told them as Sirius uttered a low whistle. "Come on James lets dance. Lily said before dragging him away as James tried to protest. 

"Tut tut I can see dear old Prong is in trouble." Sirius said sympathetically. "He can't dance even to save his life."

"I am not good at it either." Harry told him.

"We will see. Come on lets dance." Sirius said leading him to the dance floor. 

"No really Sirius I can't dance." Harry protested it seems to deaf ears as Sirius led him to the dance floor and snaked his arms around his waist. Harry realized that was he very good dancer and soon Harry began to relax too.

How was that? Did you like it? Please tell me. Constructive criticism is most welcome, as it will help me improve, seeing that it's my first fic I need lot of that. 

Sorry but there was not much slash in it. I changed my plans a bit. If you guys want to give me some ideas about Sirius/Harry or James/Harry (obviously not slash) I would be sooooo grateful. Thanx for the great reviews guyz. 


	7. Bellatrix Black

****

DESCLAIMER: You know I don't own them (What's the need of writing disclaimer? Rowling is not going to write slash anyway.) 

****

SUMMARY: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ends up in Godrics Hollow. Soon he realizes that things are more complicated than they should be. But the question is, is his love is powerful enough to conquer fate? Slash SBHP.

****

WARNING; Spoilers for all five books! 

Hey a guy here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. 

*** 

Harry didn't really like dancing but still he couldn't help enjoying himself while dancing with Sirius. James and Lily were also dancing not very far from them and Harry can see James throwing them suspicious looks. 

"Can we go sit now?" Harry pleaded with Sirius.

"Just once more, for me." Sirius was now giving him a puppy-dog eye.

"Ok." 

The other song started and to Harry's surprise it was a slow song_. He couldn't have a **romantic** dance with his **Godfather** (or at least a future one)._ But this was a good one even though Harry had never heard it before. Sirius was now quite close to him, Harry could feel his minty breath on his neck and for some strange reason Harry liked it. He was sure he is not going to get another chance of being this close to Sirius and this depressed him a bit. _No need to that just now_ an inner voice told him _you'll get plenty of time to do that once you are back to your own time. _He found himself agreeing with his inner. He should enjoy the chance of being with Sirius instead of thinking about going back. With such thoughts in his mind Harry tightened his hold on Sirius which took Sirius by a considerable surprise and was able to draw another suspicious glance from James.When the song ended James, pulling Lily with him was immediately by Sirius side and was telling them that they couldn't dance more as they had had enough. Harry quite surprised by James' actions but he let it pass. Then they went to sit round a table and were chatting merrily when Lily said she would like to have something before they departed. James and Harry got up to get something from the refreshment table. They were just loading their dishes with some turkey when a voice, which Harry knew only two well, came from behind them.

"Oh my, Potty's got a new twinnie. Oh how lovely." She looked exactly like she had looked in Dumbledore's pensive. Her heavily lidded eyes were cold but not haunted and the black hairs that were framing her un-hollow, much made up face were silky. The plate in Harry's hand was trembling violently so that he had to put it down trying to keep his face neutral without having much success.

"Too bad he was not introduced to you," James said coldly, "but you see you really can't blame me if I completely forget about a certain servant of a maniac snake." Bellatrix Lestrange sneered but Harry could see a flash of anger in her eyes.

"But ofcourse I don't need to know who he is." She said with her eyes trained on Harry. "Apparently Potter your father didn't thought your mother was enough for him." That was enough for Harry to stop holding his temper and he flung himself at her. To his surprise James caught him and held him away from her as Harry struggled against him. Lestrange was looking quite shocked but was otherwise pleased with herself. Some of the people turned to stare at them but most didn't even notice.

"Poor twinnie can't have it against his Daddy." Bellatrix sneered. "Tell me is your mother hot, I am sure James wouldn't mind taking after his father." 

"Shut your fucking mouth up or I'll hex you Black so that you would only be able to crawl, not that your _snaky _master won't appreciate it." James growled through clenched teeth, dragging Harry away from that woman.

"What were you thinking?" James demanded angrily when he had successfully dragged Harry to a secluded corner. "Attacking her like that in front of everybody, don't you know how dangerous she could be?" Harry who was too angry to be able to form his thoughts into coherent speech said nothing. 

"You shouldn't take a woman like her to mind." James said a bit gently as he looked at the shaking boy in front of him. "She likes to say things that got others upset. If I had my way she would be rotting in Azkaban but the stupid ministry needs proof before they take an action. Come on lets go back and don't mention it to Sirius. He will just get upset." Harry followed James to the refreshment table as he filed them and took them to their table as Harry was too angry to hold anything steadily. By the time they reached the table Lily was frowning (she must be really hungry).

"What took you so long." As they returned to their table a very impatient Sirius inquired. "I hope that Roderick hadn't ask you to cook the food first." 

"Sorry we met some guest on our way who wanted to know about Neville." James half lied as he took his seat.

"S…Kay." Sirius already had filled his mouth with roast potatoes. Harry was strongly reminded of Ron.

"For God sake Sirius don't speak while you are eating." Lily exclaimed as Sirius just rolled his eyes. Harry remained silenced while others finished their meal. 

"Come on lils hurry up! We are getting late." James exclaimed as soon as he had finished his meal.

"Yeah I've done. Now Neville, anything you might need is at Sirius already." Lily told Harry. "We'll bring you back tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye." Harry and Sirius chorused as James and Lily dissapparated. 

"I am bored from just sitting here, can we go for a walk?" Sirius asked Harry as soon as James and Lily were gone. 

"Yeah. Sure." Said Harry, happy for an excuse to get out of that place.

***

Lily followed her husband to his cubicle. She liked to stay with James till she was called for her occlumeny lessons as she didn't exactly looked forward to them. But today she was more nervous than she usually was.

"James," said Lily slowly. "I don't feel right about occlumency. I don't want to continue."

"You can't be serious Lily." James asked shocked. "I mean it's a really good opportunity to learn occlumency. You can't just throw it away."

"But James you don't understand," Lily protested. "Maybe Professor Coleridge was wrong. Maybe James I am not that strong."

"Don't be silly Lily," James half scolded her, "You are one of the strongest women I've ever met. And I am sure professor Coleridge is not mistaken in thinking that you have the talent for occlumency." 

"But I don't feel right about it." Lily said and went on when james raised his eyebrows, "I–Well–You see its going on for two or three days now, I am starting to feel weird. I mean sometimes when I am happy or something then there would be another feeling in me which would be—I don't know thoroughly unconnected to what I am feeling at the moment."

"I think you should talk to Coleridge about it." James told her looking concerned. "Maybe he knows what this is about. Just don't reach to a decision on your own."

"Yeah, you are right. I will talk to him today and see what he says."

"You better be get going Lils or you'll be late." James told her after sometime. He gave Lily a quick kiss as she hurried out of his cubicle.

***

Sirius was gazing at Neville through the corner of his eyes. No need to say he quite liked the sight. Neville was beautiful in a rugged as well as in an innocent sense. He had had an appearance of a boy who was just turning into a young man. He was a bit thin and pale but that only made him more attractive. His eyes always intrigued Sirius. They were just like Lily's and yet so different. Sometimes when he was really happy or laughing than it was hard to tell to whom those eyes belongs to and sometimes they reflect pain and sufferings which he had never seen in Lily's eyes. He wasn't really sure how muggle orphanages treated their orphans. 

"Is there a problem Sirius?" Neville asked shaking Sirius out of his reverie. Sirius realized that Neville had just caught him staring at him and blushed (thanks to the darkness, he didn't humiliated himself further than he already had).

"Umm—Nothing. Just thinking." Sirius replied somewhat lamely but fortunately Neville appeared to buy that, as he seemed too engrossed with his own thoughts.

"You never told me much about yourself." Sirius spoke after a while, "I mean about your life at Hogwarts, your friends and enemies etc. It's always me who's talking."

"Maybe that's because you yourself is always talking?" Sirius had a suspicion that Neville is trying to dodge hi questions.

"Okay I won't talk. Now would you like to tell me."

"My life isn't too interesting. Why don't you tell me about yours?" Sirius was now sure that Neville is dodging his questions.

"I would listen anyway." Sirius pressed on.

"Uh—Well I got really good friends Ron and Hermione and well they are great and umm..." Neville trailed.

"Fine I got the point you don't really have much to tell." Sirius was now a bit irritated. "Your life must be really boring then." He couldn't see a reason why Neville should lie to him (as he was quite sure that he was lying). He turned to look at Neville and immediately felt guilty of his hard tone, as Neville was looking quite depressed. 

"Come on let's go inside." Sirius said abruptly. "We can have something to drink.

***

Once inside Sirius proceeded towards the refreshment table to grab some firewhiskey. Harry was quite tempted to follow Sirius' example as he had never before tasted it but wasn't quite sure about how it would taste. His doubts were cleared as Sirius said.

"Haven't you tasted this stuff before? Me and James had when we were fifteen!" Harry grinned up at him and grabbed a bottle. They found an unoccupied table and sat down. Harry drank his firewhiskey. It was really strong and burned as it got down his throat. But he wasn't complaining as he took another swig and another one.

***

How was this chapter? Please review and tell me whether you like it or not (both good and bad reviews are appreciated). And to answer some of your questions; This is Harry/Sirius slash. Also some more Harry/Sirius scenes would come up but I am not going to make it too fluffy (or tell me whether I should add a bit of fluff). Right now Harry is just thinking of Sirius as a Godfather and doesn't see him as a lover. 


	8. Things can go so much wrong

****

DESCLAIMER: You know I don't own them (What's the need of writing disclaimer? Rowling is not going to write slash anyway.) 

****

SUMMARY: Harry accidentally sends himself back in time and ended up in Godrics Hollow. Soon he realizes that going back without Sirius would be torture. But love is not powerful enough to conquer fate. Or is it? Slash SB/HP  


****

WARNING; Spoilers for all five books! 

Hey a guy here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and landed on Sirius' house. He had drunk a lot of firewhiskey, atleast more than Sirius had and was having trouble standing up straight. He hadn't realized how strong this stuff could be, It was making him feel giddy and light hearted (not that he was complaining). He had barely moved from his position when the fire behind him burst to life once again and Sirius tumbled out of it falling right on top of Harry. In his drunken state Harry liked the feeling of Sirius' weight on top of him and giggled. Sirius pulled his face up and grinned widely making Harry sure that he appreciated their compromising position. He wriggled his hips so that their erections were pressing against each other's. A wave of pleasure shot through Harry, hardening his own erection and creating a desire for more contact. Sirius must have got the hint as he brought down his face and kissed Harry before he could even register what's going on. 

Harry found himself in heavens as Sirius soft and slightly moist lips claimed his own. Without a second thought Harry responded to the kiss and opened his mouth so that Sirius' tongue can taste his. Sirius' hands were roving his body and his own hands had grasped Sirius' silky hairs. As their kiss deepened Sirius slipped his hands inside Harry's robes making him moan from pleasure. Encouraged by Harry's response Sirius pulled Harry's robes off and now his hands were roaming freely around his exposed chest. Soon Sirius' mouth replaced his hands as he sucked at Harry's nipple. Harry freed his hands from Sirius' hairs and was now prying Sirius offending clothes off as Sirius unzipped his pants. He then left Harry's nipple to pick Harry up as Harry licked Sirius' neck. When they reached Sirius' bedroom he dropped Harry on the bed and pulled off the already unzipped pants leaving Harry naked. He then removed his own clothes giving Harry a breathtaking view. He then crouched on all fours beside Harry's hardened erection and took it into his mouth as Harry let out a scream. Unconnected and incoherent speech was escaping his mouth as Sirius continued to nibble at his head. Outside the night's air rang with unheard screams of passion as two man made love.

***

"Come in." A slightly hoarse voice rang as Lily knocked on a heavy wooden door with a silver plate saying Mr. L. M. Coleridge. Lily nervously opened the heavy door and entered a circular room, lighted by a single torch that was hanging from the wall. Directly opposite to the torch sat a dark figure whose eyes were fixed on it. This was the position in which Lily always found her Professor but it never failed to give her the creeps. _Creepy _yes, the man was certainly that but still Lily trusted him. Lily knew that no matter how creepy Mr. Coleridge was but still he had a good heart. But that didn't make her lessons more endurable. She knew that if she were given a choice she wouldn't have chosen Mr. Coleridge to penetrate her mind. 

"You have a query Mrs. Potter?" Mr. Coleridge inquired with his eyes still on the blazing fire. _Oh he must have read my mind, or whatever it is that is read by a Legilimens, _Lily thought. 

"Um… Well yes actually I want to ask you something Sir." Receiving no reply Lily went on. "I am not sure whether I should continue this." Still there was no reply. After waiting for him to speak for a while Lily, not sure about what to do next, went on. "Maybe—I don't know—maybe you made a mistake in selecting me cause I don't think I would be able to do this." 

"Mrs. Potter I would make it clear before we proceed further that I had not made a mistake in selecting you." Mr. Coleridge spoke in his hoarse and low voice still not facing her.

"Well then err—I don't know but I—I feel different somehow." Lily continued unsure of what she should say (that man knew how to confuse her). "And I thought maybe it has something to do with my learning occlumency."

"Well you are mistaken there." He said after a while. "Occlumency has nothing to do with whatever you are experiencing. " 

"So umm… Could you tell me why…" She trailed uncertainly.

"First I would need you to explain to me exactly what you are experiencing." He said raising his eyes to stare at her making her even more nervous. 

"Well it happens that…" She repeated what she had told James in even more detail. There was along pause during which Professor Coleridge continued to stare at her. After what seems like hours he finally began to speak. 

"I think I can trust you enough to think that you didn't think that your mind is weak?" And without waiting for an answer he continued. "I would not waste time in trying to decide what is not my decision you will decide it yourself. But still I would like to remind you that learning occlumency is not exploiting your emotions. Occlumency only makes your mind stronger it didn't present is as a target. My advice is only that that occlumency might be able to solve your problem and maybe it is the only solution. The decision must be taken by you and I shall not pressurize you." 

"I would continue if you think I should." Lily said staring at her feet. "Maybe I would be able to find an answer to my problem."

"I appreciate your decision Mrs. Potter," Coleridge said getting as he stood up, "now we must continue the previous lesson." 

***

The following day Harry woke to the cheerful chirping of birds and a pounding headache. He dimly registered the change of usual surroundings as he turned around. Something was not right, he could feel it. Something was different but he couldn't put his finger on the problem. Unable to think clearly through his headache Harry decided to leave the bed and take a hot shower to subside his headache. He threw the covers off him and at once he was aware of the _problem. _He had been sleeping naked though he couldn't figure out why would he do that. He doesn't normally sleep without any clothes on. There was someone in the other room as well as he could hear a muffled whistle. A horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach was added to his pounding headache. He quickly found his pants and put them on though he couldn't find his shirt and robes anywhere. _No surely this couldn't be what he thought it could be _Harry found himself wishing desperately. But no matter how much he strained his memory he couldn't remember what happened last night after he got drunk. 

The whistling outside grew louder and clearer and with a jolt Harry realized that he is going to face the girl to whom he lost his virginity (or at least he thought he had), his headache was forgotten as his heart was thumping against his chest. _Hey wait a minute it doesn't sound like a girl is whistling_. But before he could dwell much on the thought the door flew open and he came face to face with SIRIUS BLACK! 

Sirius was looked quite cheerful and was only wearing his boxers. Harry gulped loudly and was as white as a ghost. Apparently Sirius didn't noticed, as he was busy grinning seductively. No he couldn't have done this. He had not slept with Sirius. He was his Godfather (atleast a future one), a bloke and whatmore to say? He was dead. He gulped again. Sirius must have noticed that as his grin disappeared and was replaced by a frown. Gathering all his courage he asked.

"Sirius I—I mean we—we didn't – didn't," Harry cleared his throat and went on. " I mean we didn't sleep together?" He was counting upon Sirius on this. Sirius has to say they didn't do anything last night. They couldn't have. It was wrong, nothing was more wrong than it was. But Sirius didn't say anything as Harry broke into cold sweat. Instead the frown on his forehead deepened and he continued to stare at Harry. After what seems like an eternity to Harry Sirius spoke.

"Neville I am sorry." He began, still frowning. "I didn't mean to. I mean we both were drunk. But don't worry I won't tell anyone not even James." Harry couldn't take it further. He was trembling as he raced to the bathroom right next to the bed. He knew Sirius had opened his mouth to say something but he didn't hear as he had shut the bathroom door behind him. He dropped to his knees as soon as he had locked the bathroom door, and hugged his knees. His whole body was shaking as he hugged his knees tighter. Tears were now pouring down his face and disgusting thoughts were chasing each other. _What would Ron and Hermione say if they knew he had slept with Sirius? What his father would say if he came to know that his son had slept with his best friend? Was he gay? Did he seduce Sirius or it was the other was round? Would Sirius like to continue this new found relationship and would be heartbroken when Harry left him for his own time?_ But the most horrible one, which made him tremble even more was that that whether Sirius considered Harry a one-night stand and thought that Harry was just another whore crushing after him, too easy to persuade. No, Sirius wouldn't think about him that way, he scolded himself but another tiny voice said that he couldn't be sure. 

Harry sat on the cold bathroom floor for what seems like an hour. He didn't know what he should do now. Should he ignore Sirius? He couldn't do that. He had such a small amount of time to spend with Sirius and he couldn't not talk with him. Not when he knew that he has to return to a Sirius less time. Well there was only one thing to do and he will do that no matter what. He will continue as usual and won't mention what had happened to anyone. Sirius has already promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. He'll just pretend that nothing had happened. He decided he'd leave the bathroom and change. As if on cue there was a knock on the bathroom door and Sirius muffled voice came.

"I have laid down your clothes on the bed. Come out now and change into them. James will be here in half an hour. Your breakfast is also ready."

"Ok" Harry said and was glad to know that his voice was not shaking. "You can go. And thanks for the bother."

"'Tis nothing." Sirius said and after a moment he heard a click as the door closed. Harry crept out of the bathroom when he was sure that the coast was clear. He quickly changed into some new robes, which Lily had bought him). When he entered the kitchen he was relieved to see that Sirius was not there. He quickly finished his breakfast. As he was washing his plates he heard a pop sound and a moment later James entered the kitchen.

"Morning Neville." James said cheerfully. "Ready to go?"

"Ah—yes lets go." Harry replied.

"So tell me Neville, did Sirius acted like a prat he is?" James said conversationally as they entered the parlor. Sirius was already sitting on a leather couch and huffed indignantly when he heard James comment. Obviously he had taken Harry's lead in ignoring the whole situation. "Come on Sirius you know yourself."

"That's why I am saying that I am not a prat and can behave when I wanted to." Sirius said and Harry was sure of a bitter edge in Sirius' voice. 

"Come on Neville lets floo over to Godrics Hollow." James instructed Harry handing him some floo powder. "Lily must be waiting for us. Sirius after you return from work meet me in The Three Broomsticks" James added to Sirius.

Thanx to all those who reviewed. Sorry about the wait but I was really busy. You people want fluff? Fine you'll get it but now is not the time. 


End file.
